A New Beginning
by Neutral747
Summary: Dib has finally given up on chasing Zim. Although it doesn't stop him from watching Zim through his cameras. And what's this about a girl with wings?
1. Chapter 1

ZADR

Disclaimer: First I'm a chick and not the fabulous man who made Invader Zim.

(Jhonen Vasquez)

Dibs POV

Come on…almost there… I thought as I silently pleaded for the clock to go faster.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

"YES!" I screamed along with the rest of the class.

Summer vacation has just started, which means I have more time to stal-I mean to watc-I mean keep _him _under surveillance….(yeah that word).

My legs automatically began to move towards the front of the Skool. I wasn't even paying attention as I walked into a girl.

"Oof….sorry." I mumbled an apology as I moved aside and began walking again.

It's been a long time, three years now I believe, since I stopped trying to convince my fellow students that Zim was an alien. Zim has been on Earth for five years and a half. I have so easily given up knowing that, they only thought I was crazy and wouldn't even listen to me at all. Zim himself noticed my lack of enthusiasm to chase him around and to call him an alien. He's still slightly confused and is slightly suspicious of me.

If I had not been musing with my own thoughts I would have noticed three things. One is that the girl I bumped into was not from here. Two, I would have noticed her staring and me. And three I would of heard her say, "Maybe him?"

Yup who knows what this summer holds for Dib.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

ZADR

**THAT NIGHT!**

"….I really need to find something else to do." I mumbled to myself, as I sat on the thin branch, that could miraculously still hold my weight.

Zim of course was not really doing anything, but just watching T.V. with GIR. I began to wonder again, as to why Zim has yet to put any plans into action. It seems that just like me he too has given up.

Why though? It makes no sense that he too suddenly gave up. I began to yawn. It was nearly midnight and Zim has yet to do anything. My eyelids began to droop, all those restless nights of doing homework has finally catched up to me.

"No…not here, not now…" and then, darkness surrounded me.

**That Morning!**

I began to regain my consciousness as I awoke to the feeling of something warm and soft.

"Mmm…." I sighed in content.

I guess I made it home… Then it all came crashing down in realization. I had fallen asleep at Zim's tree. Why am I warm?

I opened my eyes with as sudden jolt only to realize that there were arms holding me. Tightly too and all I could see was pink.

"Mmm, stop moving…" The owner of the said arms mumbled.

The voice it was so familiar, I couldn't see any thing besides the pink, it was slightly blurry too. Have I been blinded? Oh wait my glasses they're not on. Whoever my captor was he kindly had taken them off for me. I moved my head and looked up. I did not expect it to be him.

"Zim…" I said not sure if the other would even hear me.

"Yes, Diblet?" Zim answered. Diblet? I let it slid for the moment. I had an more important question at the moment.

"Zim, why are you, um, hugging me?" I was actually going to say sleeping, but it just made me blush.

"…because Zim wants to hold Diblet." He moved his head down.

"Okay?" He was looking directly into my eyes, no glasses necessary, to see him doing that. He began to move his head down forward slowly. My body froze.

"Zim what-" but I was cut off as his lips slowly pushed down on mine. If I wasn't blushing earlier I sure was now. He began to lick my lips with that serpent-like tongue that he has. I let a small moan as the kiss became more passionate. My lips had parted so that he could explore the inside of my mouth, as I too, did some exploring of my own. His hands began to move under my shirt, as I kept my hands on his shirt griping tightly so that he wouldn't go.

Then something happened. I suddenly felt very wet and cold.

I woke up panting and blushing thinking of the strange dream I had of Zim. I touched my lips lightly. I looked around to see that it was morning and it was raining, hard.

I sighed. It was such a good dream…wait it was with _ZIM_. My rival not my lover, or anything of that sorts. I began to blush, as I noticed that I was still somehow on the tree.

"Ugh. I can't believe I dreamed of Zim, and him doing _that_." I said as I climbed down and began to walk home drenched in rain water. My heart was racing as I thought once again of the dream.

"It doesn't mean anything…Right?..." I asked out loud as if expecting someone to answer me.

From behind me there came a soft reply, barely heard over the sound of the pounding rain.

"It depends on what you want."

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

ZaDr

* * *

I turned around quickly, not really thinking about how slippery the sidewalk would probably be. And how because of that I fell, nearly head-first, if I had not caught myself in time. I looked up as I began to get up from the side walk.

"What…did you say?" I asked, not to sure if she would hear me or not.

She had a rain coat on; it was a very bright yellow. It burned my eyes, from such brightness. She had from what else I could see, a pair of black skinny jeans. And she had some black converse on. She smiled at me as she said, "It depends on what you want."

"…I…don't know." Was the best reply I had for her.

I stared at her for a while, not really knowing what to expect and do. Then I realized something.

"You're not from here…."

"No I'm just a passerby. I'm just looking for refuge from…someone." Her expression changed into a more spaced out look, and then it changed into a troubled and worried look. She looked around as if expecting someone to pop out of the bushes.

I shuddered. "Well, hope you find some refuge…I guess."

She looked back quickly, as if she forgot I was there.

"…Yes…that would be nice." She sighed. She looked pitiful just standing there while the rain poured around us. I felt a slight pang of guilt for some reason. I really needed to help her somehow.

"Maybe," _Don't say it! _ "you can stay with me and my family…" _STUPID! You don't even know this girl and yet you offer her, a place to say, which so happens to be _your_ dad's house. _The voice in my head argued. So what? Dad won't notice, and she really needs a place to stay, she doesn't look harmful either. _Well it usually is the silent ones that are crazy…fine you win. _I don't think it's really healthy to fight against your conscious and win…Hey! Where were you when I had that strange dream about Zim? The voice it seemed decided to be quiet, then it answered. _You won't like what I have to say._ What do you mean by that? It was quiet once again.

"Okay, if that's fine with your family." Said the voice that brought me back to reality and unfortunately how cold I felt to.

"Huh?" I blanked out as I looked at her with confusion. Then it clicked, the girl I invited to my house to stay… She looked slightly amused. "Oh, um yeah. Follow me."

I turned around not even bothering to see if she was following me or not. The rain began to gradually cease, along with the wind. Thank God. I was soaking wet, it would be a miracle if I didn't get sick.

"My name is Avis. What's yours?"

"Dib." She nodded.

We continued our walk in silence, both musing over our own thoughts. Mine of course was on a certain green alien.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

ZaDr

* * *

We arrived to my home just when the clouds were parting and the rain stopped.

"Oh right stop when I'm home. Fine by me." I mumbled as we entered my house.

"Hmm? What was that?" Avis asked me, as she walked into my house looking curiously around.

"Oh! Nothing." I said waving my hand, as I dismissed it.

I then I remembered something, _dad_. Will he let her stay? _Probably, he might think she's a relative or something. _Well hello there stranger. Nice to see you're still around. _Silence. _

I sighed softly as I began moving towards my dad's "room". Guess I'll go with relative.

"Wait here," I called out to Avis as I moved towards the stairs. "I'm going to talk to my dad."

Her eyes widen slightly, as she replied with a simple nod and moved to sit on the couch.

I arrived to my designated spot, only to realize two things. One dad wasn't home today and two I along with Avis was wet. I sighed as I made my way to Gaz's room.

"Hey Gaz, where's dad?" I asked as I came to a closed door that said **KEEP OUT. **

"He's at work as usual, today's a busy day." Came a reply from behind the door. Then shuffling as she made her way towards the door. She opened it slowly, I noticed she was still in her piggy Pj's.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, which I might add, with some concern in her voice.

"Sleeping in a tree." I mumbled. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Dib...you were caught in the rain." She stated, not asked as she looked me up and down.

I simply nodded my head. Then I shuddered as I remembered that I was cold, and still drenched. I doubt Avis is soaking wet…Avis! I had nearly forgotten about her.

"Hey Gaz, I um brought someone…"

"Zim?" I blushed for some reason at the mentioning of his name.

"No some girl. She's down stairs…" I explained as Gaz made her way pass me and towards the stairs.

Gaz looked down the rail. She eyed her quietly, trying to figure if this girl was safe or not. She nodded in approval, I guess, and she walked back to me.

"She seems fine, around your age too. I'll go talk to her while you shower, 'kay?" Gaz told me in her authority's voice.

"Um, sure okay Gaz." I paused slightly not sure if to believe her or not. For all I knew she might just kick her out. _For a good reason of course._ I ignored the voice in my head as I nodded and made my way to my room to gather my things.

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

ZaDr

* * *

Gaz's POV

I heard the door to the bathroom close as I made my way to this mysterious girl. Wonder if Dib switched sides again. Poor Zim will be very disappointed.

I silently looked the girl up and down as I went in front of her.

"Um, hello. I'm Avis, Dib brought me here, and he said it might be okay if I stayed here. You must be his sister, am I correct?" I nodded to answer her.

"Yes, I'm Gaz, his little sister. How old are you?" She looked odd; she had an adventurous feel to her. As if danger truly was her middle name, I was nearly tempted to ask too. She had skinny jeans, the kind dib wore, and they were slightly muddy and seemed a bit worn out. She had on a bright yellow, raincoat, as if she wanted to attract attention towards herself. Yet, to me it seemed that she was trying to be inconspicuous.

"I'm 16, how old are you and your brother? If you don't mind me asking that is." She looked straight to my face; she didn't avert her gaze like many others do. I was beginning to like her very much.

"I'm 14, Dib's 15; he'll be 16 in a couple of days from now." I explained to her, knowing that she will cause us no harm at all. But there was something I needed to know.

"Where do you live?" She didn't seem to be from here, like at all. Maybe she's an alien to. She looked slightly panicked and looked around the room, as if she was looking for someone. She got up and did a 360 before answering.

"…Not from here…" Was her reply. She looked troubled. She also looked very dirty.

"Alright, I won't pressure you into answering, yet. You seem like you need a shower, am I correct?" I noticed that she seemed to have any belongings with her at all too. "And some clothes?"

"Um, yeah I do need all those things. And some food too….Hehe." she said as her stomach began to growl.

"Ok, here let me take your coat…" She flinched when I got close to her. Interesting, trauma maybe? I mused as she mumbled an apology and began to take off her raincoat. There was nothing exciting to see, her shirt was made for summer days, unlike today. It was purple, with its 'arms' around her neck and showing her back side. She had long black hair that reached pass her shoulders. She had dog tags; I couldn't read what either of them said though. I didn't notice it before, but she looked slightly tanned. Explains the shirt, a bit she must have come from somewhere warm.

She handed me the raincoat, while trembling, _from fear? _Guess she's attached to the thing, must be he safety blanket.

"It's okay, now follow me." I tried to bring her worries away, by bringing her to my room. I have no idea if any of my clothes will fit you." I said while eyeing her up and down. She seemed to be Exactly Dib's height, she was also very thin. _Probably from the lack of food. _Yup, now what to give her to wear? Guess if she wants pants, Dib can give her some.

She stayed silent as I gave her underwear, some baggy pants, and a large t-shirt that would fit her alright.

I approved of my choice; we could get her some actual clothes later.

I lead her to the bathroom glad to see that Dib had gotten out and was in his room. I explained to her how the shower works, told her that there was some towels under the sink and that she could take all the time she needed.

"Yell, if you need anything else." She nodded and watched me as I began to leave, closing the door behind me. Now to take car of Dibby. Hmm what should I make him? _Chicken noodle soup, some medication should too._ Yes, that sounds about right. I thought as I agreed with the voice, and made my way down stairs to get Dib what he needed.

* * *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

ZaDr

* * *

Back to Dib's POV

I had decided to change into something warm and comfortable, hoping that might help me if not at least the slightest bit of warmth helped. I even brought out the big blankets as I made myself a shelter from the horrid cold on my bed. My head felt very woozy, and I felt very weak. I had planed on checking up on Gaz and Avis but thought against it when I nearly fell to the floor.

I just had to hope that Avis wasn't kicked out or worse, beaten up by Gaz. I shivered from that thought.

Gaz was nice and all, but she had her evil side. I don't see it often anymore, but doesn't mean she's no longer connect to that side.

I had begun dozing off when I heard the door creak.

"Dib? Are you still awake, I brought you some medication and food."

"Thanks Gaz. What would I do with out you?" I know that Gaz is a really good sister who loves me very much, especially at times like these. She helps out with a lot of my problems, yet she asks very little in return. Its usually to buy her some game and that's it.

"Probably be dead. Oh I allowed Avis, strange name, to stay. We can tell dad she's one of our realities from mom's side of the family, ok?" See smart and good hearted sister.

"Sure Gaz, where's she staying?" She smiled, oh but let me tell which **one** it is. It was her evil one. Oh boy, this doesn't look good.

"In your room of course." I blinked my eyes staring at her dumbly. "My room?" I never knew it was possible to smile bigger than what she already had, boy was I proven wrong. "Yes, Dibby your room."

"Why not yours?" I demanded from her.

"Because she might try to harm me your little sister, you wouldn't want that would you? What will you tell dad, what would become of you oh dearest brother?" My eye twitched as she said this, she was right of course, though she would actually have no problem taking care of herself. _Maybe she doesn't want to share the bed? _The bed… I never thought much of where she would sleep let alone where.

I sighed. "Fine Gaz you win. Just tell her."

She smiled at me. "It will do you good, I think." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Wha…?" I didn't understand what she meant by that. I looked to my left a noticed that Gaz had left me the food and medication on the small table next to my bed. 'When did she do that?' _When you where thinking about Avis. _Oh yeah, makes sense…stupid voice in my head, tell me why did I have a strange about Zim? _You will not like my answer. _Is it really that bad that I can't even tell myself? _Yes… _

I was going to continue arguing with my self when I heard the door knock.

"Come in." I saw Avis walk in and stood by the door before closing it and making her way towards me.

"Hi. Gaz told me that I was going to stay here in your room. And she also told me to remind you to eat your soup before it gets cold." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I told her, for I had forgotten about the soup again.

"No probs, she also told me to make sure you take the medication." I nodded again as I grabbed the medication bottle and took out a pill. I swallowed it with out any water and began working on eating my food.

"Gaz told me to help myself to some food in the kitchen, so I'm going to go eat something, okay?" she told me as she began to get up and slowly walk towards the door.

"Sure, okay. I'll be here." I smiled sheepishly as she nodded in understanding.

As soon as she left I realized that she didn't have that yellow raincoat rather, some of Gaz's clothes. Guess she's on the run or something for her to not have any sort of belongings, even a spare change of clothes. I'll ask her later about her self. First some much needed rest is necessary to feeling better.

I felt my eyes droop as I placed my finished bowel of soup on the table. I huddled into my wall of blankets as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

ZaDr

I guess I should say that this will eventually be ZaDr. Anyways this is through Zim's Pov

* * *

"Gir! Stop that noise. I need to concentrate on this summer homework!" I the almighty Zim screeched at the idiotic Gir.

"Yes Master! Teehee!" Was Gir's reply. Almost immediately the music stopped and I was at peace. That was until I refocused my attention to this cursed homework. I understood nothing at all!

"Cursed teacher! She wants to mock Zim with this _Homework of Summer_! I will not let you defeat me with such a pathetic piece of paper!" I see now, why all those other pathetic humans complained about this. It was so utterly useless, yet very annoying. I did not receive any of this the years before.

I'm now what people call a fish. I was expecting to somehow magically change into one. Nothing happened of course, much to my relief; I would have very much not wanted to change into a scaly water creature. Surely I would have burned and Dib would finally have his victory.

There was another thing, the Dib-monkey no longer did anything, for a long time too. I have yet to find any other worthy opponent. All of the other humans truly are idiots. It's been nearly six years and I have yet to conjure some scheme, or at least one good enough to catch Dib's attention. I guess flooding those cursed bowels of water, wasn't as good as I thought it to be.

Dib seems to have…given up. But he had yet to bow down to Zim! But what he did tell me was not what I had expected…

As I remembered it my face softened at the memory and my Antennae began to droop.

*FLASHBACK*

I Zim was walking toward the Skool, with a new plan in mind, one that the Dib will not be able to ruin. I have created a plan that will get rid of all the desks and chairs! Then, there will no longer be this education system which would teach these humans about smartness.

"I Zim will beat you Dib-beast!" I screamed as I made my way toward the skool, with my Relo-ray gun.

I made my way in through one of the windows I had so cleverly left opened. As I Zim! Made sure nobody was around I zapped all of the tables and chairs. When I was finished here I made my way to the next one, and soon all of the classes were empty of those doomed tables and chairs!

I then returned home satisfied with my 'handy work' as those humans, would say. I eagerly waited for the morning to come so I would be able to see the look on the worm-baby's face.

I had fallen asleep with out realizing it. It was 7:46.

I cursed in silently as I grabbed some candy and made my way out the door. I began running to skool hoping I would be able to reach it before, Dib-human did.

I was almost out of breath as I got there, only to realize that everybody was walking out the skool looking confused.

I began to smile wickedly as I noticed a scythe appear in the crowd.

"What happened to the skool Dib-human?" I asked in feign innocence.

He had looked up at the mention of his name, but looked away when he saw that it was me. What was he doing, could this possibly be a sign of defeat? I thought to myself, excited at my conclusion.

"You admit defeat Dib? I am finally victorious! I Zim shall rule the world! Muahahaha!" I yelled at him not realizing, that he had began to walk away from me.

When I looked down Dib was no longer there, he was walking away with his sister, not even looking back.

"Dib-human! Admit defeat to Zim!" I screamed at him.

He turned around slowly, and faced me; everyone else seemed to disappear as I faced him and stared into his eyes.

"I don't care what you do Zim, not any more anyways." Though there were other voices, I heard his loud and clear. His face, his voice…I couldn't, no I wouldn't believe I heard correct.

"Wha…what? Zim does not understand you, Dib-beast." Could it be?

"You heard me, Zim. I. Don't. Care."

"Yes! I win! Victory is mine humans!" I screamed out loud to those petty humans that just lost their savior.

"Whatever Zim." Dib-worm said as he walked away once again from me not looking back. I felt something deep in my gut, but of course I thought that was the feeling of Victory.

Only I later learned that what I felt was 'sadness' as the human called it.

*End Flashback*

I was hugging my legs to my chest, feeling this horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Dib….I miss you."

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

ZaDr

I guess I should say that this will eventually be ZaDr.

Back to Dib's POV

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of noise coming from down stairs. I looked at my surroundings realizing everything was really blurry. _Glasses, you dumbass._ Huh? Oh yeah…Hey! Who you calling a dumbass? I thought as I reached for the counter and grabbed my glasses. I got no response in the end.

"Whatever…" I mumbled to myself, as I began to tare down my fort. I looked at the ground and noticed that there was a sleeping bag and a pillow on the floor.

"Hnn, guess I knocked out last night. Bet it was those pills that did it too." I said as I got up from the bed slowly.

I smelled food coming form my, slightly opened door.

"Mmm, smells good. Gaz must have made it." I said as I made my way over to the door.

Even when my father was home, he would only make us toast to eat. That was all he was good at making too. He would only talk to us about Real Science and how close he was to success. We didn't care much about it. And he didn't really seem to notice that we're not paying attention to him. He was so absorbed into what he was saying, he couldn't see us. That's why he spends more time at work then at home, which is fine by us. We prefer it like that.

I smiled softly as I thought of how Gaz and I survived without our parents.

"Whatcha smiling at Dib?" Avis asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really." I told her as I began to look at the food Gaz had made. My stomach began to rumble and my mouth began to water at the sight of food.

"Oh don't mind Dib, Avis. He's a crazy boy who tends to do strange things." Gaz said, as she smacked me on the head.

"Oww. Hey! I'm not crazy!" I rubbed the back of my head.

"You mean like stalking people and stuff?" Avis said.

I froze in place as the words came out of her mouth. Gaz looked in my direction as she said. "Yes…was this person green by any chance?"

I don't know why she asked if she already knew the answer.

"Yup. He was outside his house too, on a tree." She looked slightly confused.

"Dib…I thought you told Zim you don't care what he does any more."

"I….I just wanna be sure he doesn't try anything big, because I told him I didn't care anymore. So I thought he might go all out with me out of the way….but he hasn't done anything…" I explained. _She doesn't believe you…..neither do I. There's more to it then just that…and you know it. _Shut up!

"Dib…this does you no good. So stop it….please." Gaz pleaded to me. I felt guilty to hurt my sister in such a way.

"….Okay…" I told her, as I averted my gaze from her.

"What's for breakfast?" I felt the need to change the mood, seeing as how it was my fault and we had a guest.

"…Egg and bacon. Would you like some?" Gaz made a move to grab me a plate, knowing my answer already.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I made my way to the table. I sat across from Avis. I flashed her a small smile before looking away.

"Um, I hate to be a bother, but who's Zim?"

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

ZaDr

I guess I should say that this will eventually be ZaDr.

* * *

**Avis's POV (yay!)**

They looked at me cautiously before they seem to decide that I was…what? Good enough maybe? Well at least you can tell that they are related by that look that they gave me. Looks similar. I thought as Gaz gave a nod to Dib.

"He's an alien. An Irken to be exact. It's fine if you don't believe me, but just don't call me crazy please." Dib looked directly at me as he spoke. He look sincere.

"I believe you…besides I wouldn't think that you could ever be crazy." I told him and smiled as I finished. Maybe they will accept me?...Only one way to know….

"Thanks, I wasn't surprise to see an alien, I knew they were real. But nobody really believes me. Well not even now any ways." Dib explained to me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then I guess it wouldn't surprise you too much to see me…" I mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that?" Gaz said as she turned to look at me.

"…" I'm not sure I can do it, I mean they think Zim is dangerous just because he's an alien. And me, I'm a monster created by that Man! I can…. My thoughts were interrupted as Dib spoke to me.

"I don't mean to pry, but were did you come from?"

"I…don't know…" And to be honest, I didn't.

"All I know is that I woke up in the middle of Nowhere, and this really nice lady took care of me. She had a dog named Courage, and he lived up to that name too. Haha, he was a sweet dog willing to do things, such as risking his life for the one he loves. They also didn't pressure me on my past, except for that rude old man. I didn't like him much. Anyways I learned something while I was there. Some of my memories came back to me…I had been experimented on and was considered a failure." I felt relief as I told them. I looked up at them, hoping they wouldn't kick me out.

"Wow. That's very unexpected. So um why did you leave?" Dib asked as he stared at me in awe. Gaz punched him and he looked at her confused before sheepishly looking back at me.

"Sorry, um, please continue." Dib said.

"Well, I decided I needed to know what I was or could do. So I decided to leave. Muriel, that's the lady's name by the way, made me a raincoat. She said 'You never know when it could rain; here I made you this raincoat. Now don't think twice if you want to come back. You know we'll accept you with open arms. Isn't that right Courage?' And he said 'Mhm' and smiled at me as he gave me some gloves he had made for me." Tears started to pour from my face as I remembered that day. The raincoat was something I refused to take off. And Courage's gloves were in my pants, so they wouldn't get wet.

"Is that why you flinched as I came close to you?" Gaz said.

"Huh?"

"When I was going to take your raincoat you flinched, and another thing, where are your gloves?" Gaz looked at my arms and then at my face.

"Yeah, I didn't want something so special to me be taken away from me. And my gloves are in my pants pocket." I said.

"Oh, I better get them out before I wash them." Gaz said as she began to walk away.

"There's more isn't there?" Dib asked looking directly at me.

"Well, sort of, I know it was a man who experimented on me and I also have these strange markings on my back. They look like wings. Or so Muriel told me." I said shifting in my seat.

"Oh." He said as he began eating his food. He looked lost in thought.

"I don't mean to pry, but what's Zim to you?" I asked.

His reaction was very funny to say the least; he nearly choked on his food and turned red. I tried to suppress a giggle. My question had caught him of guard. I was really curious, he seemed to like Zim and was in denial of some sort. Or maybe he knew of them and this Zim guy was straight?

I think I'd like to meet him.

* * *

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you very much to Drer'Ahv who helped me fix my chapters! :D

Back to Dibber's POV

* * *

I saw her smirking at me as I shifted my gaze.

"Um, he's an enemy and my friend, in some strange way. Why do you ask?" I said as I finally looked back at her. _Maybe she too has realized what you have yet to. _Huh? What do you mean by that! I thought to myself as Avis began to talk.

"Oh…no reason, just wondering, ya know?" She said slightly frowning

"Oh, okay."

"Um, we should finish eating, no?" She gestured toward the food.

"Yeah, we should."

Gaz soon joined us in eating, and we stayed quiet until we had all finished.

"So, Avis, how long do you plan on staying here?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know. Maybe until I feel them getting close, I suppose." Avis replied looking deep in thought.

"What do you mean "them"?" I asked in confusion. _Seems as if she's being followed…_No duh.

"I don't know…" she said as she looked down.

"How could you not know?" Gaz asked.

"I don't stick around to see if they come, I just know when I feel a sudden chill on my shoulders it means it's time to go." Her head was still down as she spoke.

"My shoulders, have a weird marks. They hurt, the wings hurt when they come closer, and closer. They hurt and I don't know why, they want to sprout and spread out. I want to fly, my back aches for some sort of relief, but I can't get it, not when it deals with them. I can't, I can't. I just can't!" She started screeching and was holding her head.

I was shocked into place. What's going on?

**Wack!**

She stopped shaking and fell to the floor.

"Eh Avis?" I fell down on the ground next to her.

"Relax Dib." Said a cold voice, that sounded a lot like my sister.

I gulped and looked up to see Gaz looking at me, her eyes filled with slight annoyance. Shit! She's at it again! _Well it has been a while you know? And Avis was apparently getting on her nerves. _Shut up! That's not helping.

She glared down at me. "Tch, so annoying." She made a fist and was ready to make a move.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

* * *

Wonder what's happened to Gaz all of a sudden, R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Well I left Dib in quite a pickle. So let's see what's happening.

Dib's POV

Her fist aligned perfectly with my face. I literally went flying, into the wall.

"Ooff…oww." I rubbed my cheek and looked up to see Gaz walking towards me, her aura of evil was starting to pour out.

"Shit…Gaz, hold on. Let me get you, your stuff." I rose up, putting my hands out in front of me, hoping she wouldn't attack.

She had stopped in her tracks and looked at me, she seemed slightly puzzled.

I used her confusion as I made a break for it, knowing that Avis would be okay, since Gaz would chase after me.

I needed to get to her injections, before she destroys something. I ran towards dad's lab, and went to where all the needles were stored. I grabbed one and franticly looked for a metal case labeled "GAZ". I began to panic, when I heard her footsteps; I only had approximately 40 seconds, before she was down here with me. I couldn't allow her to break all of the chemicals in here, not when I needed them for her.

I saw something glimmer in the corner of my eye. I nearly squealed in joy (a manly squeal, of course), as I found her case under a pile of papers and just the corner of it was sticking out.

I slid down to the floor, after I got the case and fumbled around for a bit, before I finally was able to open it.

"Dib! Where the Fuck are you?" Came the voice of Gaz's, who was no more then, maybe 5 feet away from me.

"Over here…" I mumbled, hoping that she'd start looking for me and it would distract her for a while.

She paused for a second and, moved away from me. Quickly I put the medicine in the needle and let out a ragged breathe, knowing fully well that she would hear me. _Five seconds, use it wisely. _Shut up. _One…_

He was right; I needed to act fast before she made it to me. _Two…_

I needed her closer or I won't be able to inject her. _Three…_

_Hurry up Dib, locate her now! Four…_

No sooner had he said that, I had finally located her position; approximately 10.4 inches towards my right. I acted on pure instinct, as I jumped up and aimed, hopefully at her arm, or neck.

_Five!_ _Open your eyes stupid._

I opened then, and took in the sight before me. I had the needle in her arm, and had already pushed down.

She looked bewildered, then angry. She glared at me.

"What did you do to me!" She said, pulling out the needle and thrusting towards my face.

_Remember it takes, about 30 seconds for it to take affect. Which, will be….now._

And right on the dot, Gaz seemed to start swaying back and forth, before plop, she fell, right on me.

I grunted, as I picked her up, fireman style, and made my way up the stairs. I didn't really have that much of muscles, so I was practically out of breathe by the time I made it up the stairs, and towards the living room, and dropped her onto the couch.

_Don't forget about Avis._

I let out a ragged breathe as I slowly made my way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Hope this was good enough. Sorry for not uploading sooner! Yes I specifically mean sorry to you ToRRiS.


	12. Chapter 12

Well time to find out what's wrong with Gaz.

Dibs POV

I didn't think much about it, as I picked Avis up off the floor.

"Ow." She said, as she rubbed the back of her head.

_Get her an ice pack, and you guys better leave for a while, wouldn't want to accidently, wake up Gaz, now would you? _Yeah, yeah.

I went to the fridge, grabbed an ice pack and handed it to her.

"Here." I said, as I sat down next to her.

She gave me a puzzled look, as she took it. I inspected the damage. It seems Gaz, had only knocked her out.

"Well, as soon as you feel better, we should leave." I ran my hand through my hair sighing as I did so. I wonder how it'd feel if Zim did that.

I froze at that thought. I pulled my hand out of my hair and felt my face heat up.

What is it with these weird thought?

"Alright, let's go then." She stood up, as did I and we walked towards the doorway.

"We need to be as quiet as possible, okay?" I looked her in the eye. She nodded and went ahead of me.

We made it outside with no casualties or problems; I let out a sigh of relief as we walked down the sidewalk.

"So, what was that all about?" Avis asked as I allowed my feet to lead me to a location.

"Well, I guess there's something you should know about us. Gaz was somehow biologically engineered to become a lethal weapon...only she proved to be uncontrollable and would always seek for violence. So my dad bought her the most violent games ever created, unfortunately it made it worse. She used to beat me up whenever the batteries died. The violence was never ending she needed more and more. So around a year ago I was able to create a cure, unfortunately it lasts for only a day or two.

And me, well I was made to be my father's clone, although I have nothing of his personality or interests. I was also engineered to be very observant, and be able to calculate anything neccisary, what I mean is things like knowing where to strike if I want to kill or just knock out. If I want to be able to jump to the next building, how much of a running start would I need. Things like that.

In the end though, we were considered failures. Gaz for her lack of obedience and me for my "craziness". Guess we're not so different huh?"

I gave Avis a small smile as I tuned to look at her. She smiled in return.

"I guess not. Heh."

* * *

Short chapter! _


	13. Chapter 13

Now we know the past of Dib and Gaz!

Let's see where they are heading to, bet you all know! :3

* * *

"So why did we leave the house?" Avis asked looking sideways at me. It was at this moment I realized what she was wearing, and what I was wearing as well.

I smacked my head.

"Oh sorry for asking." She mumbled.

"No it's not you. It's what we are wearing. We're still in Pj's…" _I was wondering when you'd noticed. _He snorted. Well why didn't you say anything! _Because it's funny. _Jerk!

"Oh and to answer your first question it's so that way we wouldn't accidently wake up Gaz." I didn't look bad, I was just in sweats, at-shirt that said "You Lose" and barefoot, Avis on the other hand was in baggy pants that had piggy's on them and a large purple shirt, although she had some slippers on. _Lucky her. _My eye twitched in irritation, I could just hear the smile on his face.

"Well how long until she wakes up?" She seemed to have barely noticed what state we were in.

"Mmm a couple of hours." I shut my eyes and thought of a solution. _Well there is always waiting over at Zim's, you were heading towards that direction anyways. _

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings just as he said; it was the way to Zim's neighborhood.

Avis looked at me intently before looking around as well. A smile crept to here face, she remember the way to Zim's as well.

"So are we going to Zim's then?" she said feigning innocence.

"I guess so." I mumbled as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. This didn't escape Avis' watchful eyes.

She smiled as she looked ahead.

**Zim's POV**

"You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie

You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop

Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

And I love you so and I want you to know

That I'll always be right here

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

Because you are so dear~"

I felt my eye twitch. And this was all caused by GIR, and his cursed singing!

I groaned out in frustration, nearly banging my head on the kitchen table, when an alert went off. Someone was walking to Zim's house! 

"Computer! Show Zim the screen." A grunt was given as a reply, before the screen popped out in front of me.

"I hope it's the cookie girls. Zim must restock." The screen blurred and then refocused.

A gasp escaped from me. It was the Dib-human, but…

"Who's that?" I couldn't recall her face. Well then again all hyumans look the same. Only Dib looked different because of his enormous head. I laughed at that, there was a pleasant feeling in my squeedlyspooch, when I saw Dib, but there was another, e-motion, as GIR called it, there as well when I saw the female.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Zim! It's me Dib, and er a friend of mine." I heard Dib yell through the door.

"GIR! Go answer the door!"

"Yes Master." Was the robots answer. I rolled my eyes.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and swiftly made my way to the living room, where GIR had attached himself to Dib.

"Milk man! I missed jooo~" GIR yelled as he nuzzled his head onto Dib's face.

"Haha, yeah me to GIR." Dib smiled at GIR and removed him from his face. He pointed to the girl. There was that odd feeling again.

"GIR this is Avis, she's a friend of mine." GIR stood still for a moment, then his eyes went red.

"Scanning process Master! Scan complete. She is a Halfling." After that was said GIR went back to his usual odd self.

"Halfling? Where'd you find her Dib-thing?" It was rare to see Halflings anymore. They were never complete, they always needed something to make them whole. We had captured their planet long ago and had done experiments on them since. They were usually made into half Irkens and used to do cleaning, cooking and just serve the Tallest. I frowned at the thought. She looked hyuman though.

"Halfling? Is that what I am?" She asked looking highly confused.

"I suppose so." I shrugged not really caring at the moment with Dib being here and all. Speaking of which, he was looking at me with a smile on his face, which cause a pleasant feeling in my squeedlyspooch.

"Dib?" He looked at my eyes and his face became red as he looked away.

"Eh, I just realized you didn't use your name when you were talking. It was um interesting." He looked back at me, his cheeks a pinkish color now.

"Would you prefer it if Zim talks like this; in what you hyumas call 3rd person." I asked slightly confused.

"No! That's not what I meant; it's just that it's nice to see you still trying to act "normal" even with the fact that nobody thinks you are an alien." Dib looked around the base; it had been a long time since he has tried breaking into my base.

"Oh. So Dib-human, it's not like I the almighty Zim is busy, but what brings you here?" I asked generally curious.

"Umm, I can't stay with Gaz sleeping at the moment."

"Ok, so Dib-thing, is she what you call 'girlfriend'?" I felt a pang at my chest at the question. But Dib's reaction distracted me from fully trying to figure out the feeling in my chest.

"NO! Zim I introduced her as my friend, and I just met her yesterday." He was waving his arms around, and his face was red again.

"No need to worry Zim. I'm not interested in Dib. No offence Dib." The Halfling spoke up, smiling at me.

"I'm Avis. Part human and bird, a Halfling I guess as you mentioned earlier." She moved closer towards me and whispered near my left antenna.

"I know something about Dib that would make you happy, but I won't tell you yet." She stood up straight a smiled brightly again.

I tilted my head in confusion. What could she possibly mean? 

* * *

So if you didn't figure it out before the underline part is Zim's thoughts. Also note that he's not wearing his disguise hence the reason why Avis talked into his antenna rather then where his ear is supposed to be.

Read and Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Back to Dib's POV

What could she possible be telling Zim? _Hopefully something good. _That doesn't help….

Zim still looked confused even after Avis had moved away and sat on the couch next to GIR, who was ranting something about tacos.

A minute later, he shrugged and then looked around confused at what to do.

"So, Dib…er how have you been?" I smiled at the question. _Aww how sweet he's trying small talk. Go on Diblet answer him. _Diblet? I'll ignore that for the moment.

"I've been good Zim, um how about yourself? Any new plans for conquering earth?"

His antennas drooped.

"I've been fine, Dib…I'm no longer trying to conquer earth…I have no need to do such a thing anymore."

His eyes were hollow, like there was no longer any life in them. I felt the urge to hug him. Without realizing it I had made my way closer to Zim and had wrapped my arms around him.

Wha…? _It looked like you needed some help, so I moved for you. _Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smirking at me.

"Dib…?" Zim asked looking at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

I gave him a small smile, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Um hugging you?"

"Oh." He hesitantly picked his arms and placed them around my neck; he then leaned in more closely and nuzzled my chest.

I was most defiantly sure that I was blushing madly this time. I slowly moved my arms lower and towards his waist. Time seemed to slow down as I held Zim in my arms. I laid my forehead on his head and took a sniff.

_He smells sugary, like chocolate… _Yeah he does…

* * *

Avis POV

I blinked not once but twice at the sight in front of me, even the robot, GIR, was silent as we watched what happened between Dib and Zim. It looked as though I may not even need to push Dib into his feelings for Zim.

I felt a tug at shirt, and looked down to see the little robot making the "Shh!" signal at me as he got off the couch and began to walk away from them. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him towards what I assume to be the kitchen.

He closed the door, and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Mastah, loves the milk man. He doesn't know it though. Does the Milk man love Mastah?" He opened his eyes wide and had a smile on his mouth. He looked hopeful.

"Of course uh, GIR. Dib loves your Mastah, very much. But you know what he doesn't realize it either. We're going to have to help them to get together, 'kay?"

"OTAY!" He said rather loudly. Hopefully not that loud…I took a peak outside the kitchen door, only to see a very interesting sight.

* * *

Short, but it had to be done!

Hmmm, curious as to what she saw? Review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Well, here it is. Btw (Avis Pov)

Dib had somehow tripped over his own feet, maybe due to the sudden commotion caused by GIR, caused him to do so. But since he was moving away from Zim, yet he still had his arms around him. He brought him down as well, leaving them in the position they were in. Dib still had his arms around Zim's waist; Zim on the other hand had his arms on the sides of Dib's head.

Zim had pushed himself up and was straddling Dib, while looking down intently at him.

"Dib…" He murmured.

Dib was past the shock and was merely just looking back at Zim, until Zim spoke that is. It broke him from his trance, his face quickly becoming red as he scrambled to get away from Zim, who in turn fell towards his side, looking confused and slightly hurt.

"I um…." Dib stared but was interrupted by GIR.

"You owe me da TACOS Birdy!~" He began to run around me. Making me slightly dizzy.

"Um Avis, we should go, Gaz should be up now….." Dib was now near the door looking extremely uncomfortable, yet his face was still beet red.

Zim was just touching his stomach looking confused, at the sound of Dib's voice he looked towards his direction. He tilted to his head to his side, and looked at Dib.

"…Dib? Where are you going?"

"To my house…I have to check on Gaz…" He mumbled, refusing to look anywhere else but at the floor. Then he opened the front door and walked out.

"Oh…okay." Zim looked so down! Stupid Dib doesn't know what he was doing.

I looked down at the little robot. I bended down on my knees and whispered to him, "Hey, will you help me get them together?"

To which he responded with a happy squeal and a hug to my face. "Of course I'll help jooo Birdy~"

"Um, thanks. I have to go now. We'll talk later okay?" I said as I pried him off my face.

"Otay~ Byebye Birdy!"

"I see you later Zim!" I yelled behind me as I made my way out the front door and ran to catch up to Dib.

* * *

I gasped in air as soon as I had stopped running, my lungs begging for some, nearly bursting and the abuse of being used to an extreme.

What was that! _Well you see you started it by giving-_Not that! I mean…these feelings that I felt around Zim. _Jeez Dib, I told you. You won't like what I have to say. Remember, no matter how different I seem I am you, and you are me. We are one. So I know you very well, just like you should know me. But of course you allowed yourself to get into very distracting situations, one that usually involved a green-skinned alien. So I did what I was created to do. I observed and came to a conclusion. One that you won't like, but yet…would. Do you understand Dib? _Of course, I mean you've been around for as long as I can remember…you protected me. But, I really want to know, what is going on. _Are you sure?_

In the background I could hear someone running towards me.

Yes, I am. Now tell me.

I then heard them yell out my name. But I didn't pay attention to that for I couldn't, when I heard those next words my mind went blank.

_Dib…you are in love with Zim…_

* * *

_The truth is revealed! :O_

_Sorry Torris. D:_


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is short. D:

* * *

Dib seemed to be frozen in place when I finally reached him. He had ignored me, which was odd; I didn't take him for that kind of person. Yet even with his back to me, he somehow seemed to be distracted with something.

"Dib?" I reached out tentatively towards his shoulder, not sure if it was okay for me to do so.

He slumped down to the floor and fell on his knees. Out of my reach once again, I walk in front of him and kneel down. His hands were in front of his head and he kept shaking his head back and forth.

"…" He spoke something, but it came out muffled.

"Dib, I can't hear you." He moved his hands from his face, and looked up at me.

"I…I love him. I'm in love with Zim!" He groaned and buried his hands in face. I didn't miss the red staining his cheeks.

"Err if it helps, I kinda knew you like him." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"You did!" He looked at me wide eyed.

"Yeah, Gaz knows to." His face flamed.

"…Am I that obvious?" He looked a bit confused and worried.

"Um, I would think so. You stalked that guy nearly 24/7 right?" He nodded and seemed to be lost in thought. And then he startled me when he jumped up and then said.

"Wait! Does that mean- Does Zim know too?"

"No, he doesn't notice that he's in the same state as you. You should do something about that." I smiled at him suggestively and stood up and began walking back in the direction I believed was towards his house. Leaving him confused and flustered.

"Avis! Hold on what does that mean?" He said as he moved toward my side and began leading the way.

"Well, maybe with the help of that person inside you, you'll be able to figure it out. At the moment though, I think it's best if we head back home yes?"

"But-" He began, until I cut him off.

"Dib, don't worry you'll understand. Now lead the way, I don't really recognize this place."

He looked at me, his expression slightly unreadable and moved in front of me and headed off in the direction of his home….I hope.

Dib was quiet as we made our way back an even as we entered his house, and noticed that Gaz was no longer sleeping on the couch.

"I'm home." He finally spoke. Heading towards the kitchen, where we found a very busy Gaz cooking food.

"Well hello, you took a long time being out." She stared at us. "And with pjs no less. How odd for you Dib, where'd you guys go?" I had a feeling that she already knew, but she wanted to tease Dib, I suppose.

"At Zim's…did you know about my feelings for him?" I nearly fell out of the chair I was sitting on. That was unexpecting, but it must have been bothering him.

I turned my eyes on Gaz and waited for her answer.

She seemed surprised at first, but then her expression soften, she smiled and put her full attention on Dib.

"Of course. I figured it out a while after "you" did. She said making air quotes.

I guess she noticed our confused looks before she sighed and spoke again.

"The guy inside your mind. Or whatever you call him. He figured out your feelings for Zim and decided to convince you to stop fighting him, but allowed your suspicion of him to keep going so that maybe you would be able to figure it out on your own that you like Zim."

"But…I thought that…um well…." He blushed.

I smiled and patted him on the back. He groaned and put his head on the table.

This was beginning to get interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

(…POV) I bet you can figure this out. x)

* * *

I decided to clear my head, by going up to my rooftop. GIR had been acting….strange after Dib left. I felt a clench in my squeedlyspooch at the thought of Dib. GIR had been singing a strange song about Dib and Zim. It talked about us being on a tree and -I felt heat rise to my cheeks- kissing! And love and marriage and then a baby. I didn't understand it very much. But I knew what kissing was. I had seen plenty of people sucking faces at school, which I found odd of them to do. Only GIR taught me that what I saw was kissing.

He even showed me different videos on kissing. They were well…very um interesting. Honestly who knew what GIR would watch late at night! I allowed my thoughts to drift back to Dib and what GIR told me about my "feelings" for Dib. The little robot was surprisingly helpful. He seemed useful in everything but following commands.

He told me that what I was feeling was love. That I wanted to be with Dib and wanted to kiss him and make love with him, I didn't understand the last part but GIR patted my leg and said "In time, young one you will understand."

What he said next was odd and unbelievable._ "Milk-man loves you too! Birdy said so!"_

I sighed and looked back at the stars.

"Dib…do you love me?"

"Actually Zim, I do."

I snapped my head down at the sound of his voice. There in the flesh was Dib, who was in his trademark trench coat and looking down at me. How did he sneak up without me noticing!

"I came looking for you, but GIR said something about shiny lights in the sky. So I figured you were outside…" Dib said as he slowly sat down next to me.

I looked at him, expecting him to try and capture me or go and say "In your face! I lied who would love _you_?" But he didn't instead he was looking up and gazing at the stars.

"I meant it." He finally said after a good while.

I tilted my head confused at his words. He smiled at me and spoke again.

"That I love you. It took me a while to realize it and even admit it. But I fell in love with you Zim. You were something like my best friend and rival. And for some reason, even after I left you alone to do as you wish. From the corner of my eye I couldn't help but watch you. I would even um…spy on you. But just to watch you I swear! I didn't think badly of you, I just needed to see you, and I never had a real excuse so…"

He stopped and blushed. He laughed, in an odd way and began to stand up.

"Sorry Zim for saying that stuff. I know you don't really care for a sob story like that. I'll leave you be." He began walking away. I couldn't allow him! Not without him knowing that I love him to.

I stood up and tackled him to the ground. He didn't expect it so he nearly fell flat on his face if it wasn't for his fast reflexes. That allowed him to pull out his arms in an attempt to stop himself. But with me practically on top of him it didn't work that well.

"Ouch Zim, what was that for?"

"Zim loves Dib! So don't try leaving Zim, while I speak of my feelings for you." I was doing 3rd person again. But it couldn't be helped Dib made me jittery.

"I…I don't really know how this works. But I know when I'm around Dib. I feel happy. So I wanted your attention and the only way Zim knew how to do that was by making chaos."

I felt Dib move under me again. I sat up unsure of myself again.

"Dib?"

He sighed, and then spoke. "Can I at least turn around and see you?"

I stood up and moved to the side. He stood up as well and looked at me. He paused for a minute before he jumped me and I fell on my back.

"That was pay back for earlier." He was now completely over me. I was reminded of earlier today when I was over him and had a strange urge to kiss him. I blushed.

He smiled and I noticed his cheeks were slightly red as well.

He moved down slowly, his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips. He was really near me; I could feel his breath on my mouth. He seemed to stop there. He didn't move forward or back. I grew frustrated and took matters into my own hands. I pushed myself up and kissed him.

* * *

That's right Zim! Claim your man! :D

Soooooo I wasn't sure if I could have a sex scene (let alone if I could even write a good one .) when it's rated "T"

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

After the whole confession thing with Zim, we still had one more problem to solve. Avis said that she felt the movement of her pursuers getting closer. We asked how, but she simply shrugged and said she just knew.

Oddly enough though, she didn't seem to be hyperventilating again. Guess we can thank Gaz for that. She did fidget, a lot, and would constantly look around. We told her not to leave that she should just face them. She agreed, which leads us to the present moment of!...waiting for their arrival.

"Are you guys sure this is okay? I mean I honestly don't remember what they do, or how they look, I can just tell when they are around." Avis looked at us, and once again took a look around.

Gaz moved closer to Avis and grabbed her shoulder, gently. "Yes, heck even Zim agreed to let us use his base, as our waiting spot."

We were at the rooftop, keeping an eye out for, something out of the ordinary, well at least Avis and Gaz were, I couldn't stop glancing at Zim, who I knew, kept glancing at me. Even after what happened, I still couldn't stop myself from being nervous. I was never sure if I could kiss him with the girls watching, or just out in public. And I kind of wanted to move on a bit, but I wanted to wait for the right moment… _I bet he wouldn't mind at all. _Not right now, leave this to me. _Whatever you say…Idiot. –smirk- _

"No privacy, even in my own mind." I mumbled.

"What was that Dib?" Zim asked, tilting his head to the side in such a cute manner that I wanted to pounce him.

"No..nothing Zim." I stammered out. He gave me a nod before looking away again.

"Ahhhhh! Ngh, shi..shit!" We turned to Avis who had fallen to the floor and was screaming out curses. We looked unsure of what to do, she kept clawing at her back.

Her shirt ripped to shreds as her wings sprouted out, expanding out as they did, showing off its beautiful onyx color.

"Ngh…" Avis let out a breath of air as she tried to sit up. Gaz was next to her giving her words of comfort and gently helped her move.

"Ha…ha…don't recall it…hurting this much." Avis said as she twitched a bit and looked up to the sky. She must have mumbled something for Gaz looked up too. I followed their gazes and couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my mouth.

It was a spaceship, which looked eerily like Zim's shuttle.

"That's…! No, why would they be here!" Zim looked both awed and shocked at the sight before him.

A booming voice came from the ship and said. "We Found You, Experiment 9000. Do Not Plan On Escaping, We See One Of Our Kind Has You Already."

We looked confused, well everyone but Zim who lowered his head, and was mumbling to himself.

He looked up and glanced at us all, his gazed lingered on mine, before he mouthed 'I'm sorry' and grabbed Avis.

"Zim! No!" I yelled out towards him as he jumped and started floating up when a beam of light hit him. Avis struggled to get out of his grip, screaming out curses and pleas for help, while her wings flapped about, but with no avail. The beam had her and Zim and was pulling them up.

We had no weapons on us, but that didn't mean I didn't know where Zim's were.

Zim, why would he do it? _Probably decided to ditch you for a one-way ticket home. _He wouldn't…would he? _Just hurry up. For all you know he could be coming back. Just, you know, without Avis. _

I didn't understand what Zim was up to, and if he, no, now that he betrayed us, I will go and save Avis. Even as my heart slowly begins to break, realizing that in the end, I would never be enough for Zim.

Why Zim? Why?

* * *

Welp. It's been a while…..

I think I'll do 3 or so more chapters. P:

See how it goes.


End file.
